


you're spilling like an overflowing sink

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blushing, Emotional Sex, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, hand kissing, thirsty Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: This was still so new to him, to be able to touch and kiss so freely, like he'd been granted some fantastic privilege, but it was beyond a privilege, it was...just Victor...Victor, whowantedhim just as much.





	you're spilling like an overflowing sink

**Author's Note:**

> some emotional sex between these two before I go on my trip. please enjoy and leave a comment!

Yuuri tried very hard not to think too much during moments such as these. Thinking tended to over-complicate things, and make him more nervous than he needed to be.

 

And  _this_ felt easy, so terrifically  _easy_ that Yuuri found himself forgetting to breathe as he kissed Victor.

 

Everything was sensation, hot breaths, and pleasure, warm hands running over Yuuri's flushed body, squeezing at his still-clothed thighs as Yuuri straddled Victor's lap. They'd sped into the bedroom once they walked into the apartment, something that seemed to occur much more often these days, Yuuri rapidly taking his shirt off as Victor tugged him onto the bed and their lips collided in an open-mouthed and rough kiss.

 

All Yuuri could focus on was that kiss, his hands gripping at the back of Victor's head, fingers tangling in soft silver hair as he pressed his mouth  _harder_ against Victor's, unable to resist the little whine that escaped him as Victor slid his hands up his thighs and to his ass to squeeze.

 

Their mouths slid apart as Yuuri gave a shaky exhale, dragging his tongue across Victor's bottom lip as Victor's tongue brushed over his. Through the breathlessness and hard pounding of his heart, Yuuri tugged Victor's mouth back to his, wanting the wet slide of their lips and tongues, the low satisfied sounds from Victor's throat, and hot greedy hands wandering over his body.

 

And then Victor's hands did make their way up Yuuri's body, making him moan softly into Victor's mouth as his tongue lazily explored it, and then Victor's hands grabbed the sides of his face to gently draw him away, lips parting with a wet sound as Victor panted and looked at Yuuri through heavily lidded eyes. "...Wait, let me..." He trailed off, swallowing and panting harder as his thumbs stroked Yuuri's cheeks, the younger man staring right at Victor's lips, red and a little swollen from kissing. "Let me catch my breath first,  _detka..."_

 

Catching his own breath, Yuuri felt his head start to clear, along with a blush spreading across his face as he realized how desperate he must have seemed, how _careless_. "Sorry...Sorry, it's just...I..." This was still so new to him, to be able to touch and kiss so freely, like he'd been granted some fantastic privilege, but it was beyond a privilege, it was...just Victor. His Victor, who felt so good, so  _right_ in his arms, beneath his hands, inside of him. Victor, who  _wanted_ him just as much.

 

Knowing that felt indescribably good, and Yuuri had to close his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together and started to gently brush their noses together, Victor laughing gently at the gesture right before Yuuri let his lips trail down Victor's cheek and across his jaw to his neck. He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to Victor's skin, mindful not to bite or suck too hard as his hand slowly made its way underneath the front of Victor's shirt, finding that he was  _not prepared_ for the hushed, shaky little gasp Victor let out when his fingers found his skin. 

 

Fingers dove into his hair, tugging gently just for the sensation rather than to pull him away from his task at Victor's neck, mapping the long column and memorizing every reaction as he kept moving his hand up and his thumb grazed Victor's nipple. Yuuri sighed when Victor took his earlobe between his teeth, and a shiver ran straight down Yuuri's spine as the man asked right in his ear, "Do you want more?"

 

With a soft groan, Yuuri pulled back from Victor's neck, knowing full-well he was going to say yes, and proceed to lose himself in Victor's devoted touch until he came. Briefly biting his lip, Yuuri sighed and quietly confessed, "I feel like I'm being too demanding." For sex, for Victor in general, for more time to figure out what else made Victor shiver and moan.

 

Victor's hand tenderly stroked Yuuri's cheek, slowly nosing at the other side of his face, lips trailing across his forehead and settling between his eyebrows. "Never, sweet Yuuri," he mumbled, and Yuuri exhaled in shaky relief as he allowed himself a smile. He slowly raised his gaze to tentatively meet Victor's, and for the millionth time Yuuri was blown away by how much heat and softness those clear blue eyes held.

 

Yuuri kept gazing at him, determined not to look away. Victor looked back at him steadily, clearly refusing to take his eyes off of Yuuri as they relaxed into a minute of quiet, Victor cupping his face with that loving hand. Yuuri reached up to wrap his hand around Victor's wrist, slowly drawing his hand to his mouth to kiss the side of his thumb, blushing as he let his lips trail towards his index finger. He was vaguely aware of Victor's other hand lying oddly still against his waist. He went on pressing little kisses to Victor's palm, refusing to feel self-conscious over the chaste gesture even as he felt Victor's gaze on him. He held on to Victor's hand in both of his as he looked up at him, his face flushed as he once again met Victor's gaze, which looked utterly exposed and helpless as his eyes flicked down to his hand held between Yuuri's.

 

Yuuri could only stare back in silent awe, and once again he realized he wasn't the only one opening himself up to more. In that quiet, neither of them looked away, which Yuuri counted as yet another one of his little victories, and then Victor leaned in again to kiss him, softer this time. Yuuri let it stay that way, silently delighting in the feeling of Victor's soft lips against his, drifting across his jaw and all over his face in tender adoration. "I want to touch you," he breathed, hand clutching the front of Victor's shirt as he tried to rein himself in and not lose himself to the utter desperation. 

 

Victor nodded quickly, drawing away to take his shirt off as Yuuri greedily stared at every inch of skin revealed to him. His eyes fell on the tight outline of Victor's cock inside his jeans, and his blush only intensified as he reached down with a shaky hand to pop the button open. He bit his lip again as he gripped the zipper between his thumb and index finger and tugged it down, another shiver shooting down his spine as he heard Victor give a relieved sigh, his fingers playing along Yuuri's nape as the younger man felt his pants grow tighter.

 

He gazed at Victor's legs appreciatively as he pulled his pants and underwear down, feeling himself get harder still as he watched desire pool black in Victor's eyes as he stared up at him, his gaze like a hot caress against Yuuri's bare skin.

 

"Take yours off too," Victor entreated in hushed tones, his voice shaking slightly as Yuuri knelt over him. Without a word, Yuuri straightened up to undo his jeans and take them off, watching Victor reach inside the bedside drawer for the bottle of lube before sitting up and effortlessly curling his legs back so he was on his knees on the mattress like Yuuri was. Yuuri met Victor's gaze again, those blue eyes burning as he cupped Yuuri's face in one hand for another kiss, his other lube-slicked hand making its way down Yuuri's torso towards the front of his thigh, fingers dragging tingling trails on it as he purposely avoided Yuuri's cock. 

 

Remembering his original intent, Yuuri moved his hand from its place on Victor's hip, inhaling deeply when they parted for breath and taking the bottle in his hand to pour a generous amount into his hand and warming it up before taking Victor's cock in his hand. 

 

He pressed their mouths together as Victor moaned, Yuuri placing a hand on the small of Victor's back to draw him closer as his hand pumped the hard length in slow, careful movements as he listened to and felt every moan vibrate against his lips. He was doing that, he was the  _cause_ of Victor's shaky breaths, the hard and wet pants against his jaw and,  _oh_ Victor's hand felt absolutely perfect on his cock.

 

They were just breathing against each other, lips meeting messily in quick brushes of tongue and lips and clashing teeth as Yuuri matched Victor's steady movements, the man's hand carefully gripping his dark hair as he caught Yuuri's lips in a hard kiss and his wrist gave a perfect  _twist-_

 

Yuuri tried not to let his movements falter, pleasure and wonder shooting through his mind and body as he kept listening to every moan he pulled out of Victor's mouth, Victor's tongue tracing across his as his before he drew his mouth away with a shaky moan and his pumps slowed. "I'm close," Victor breathed against Yuuri's jaw, tongue darting out to trace the curve of it. "I'm so close, Yuuri..."

 

Pressing his lips into Victor's shoulder, Yuuri sped up his movements, heart racing as Victor started fucking his hand, pulling at his hair, and tensing tellingly. Yuuri skirted the wonderful edge in favor of watching Victor lose control, trying to stave off his orgasm even as Victor did his damndest to get him there first. Yuuri looked up and pressed his forehead against Victor's, daring himself not to look away from those blue eyes, near-violet with pleasure, his ears filled with the addicting sounds of heavy pants and desperate moans from both of them. Then Victor shut his eyes and his breath choked off in a low groan as he came over Yuuri's hand.

 

That final twist of Victor's wrist was probably an accident, but Yuuri didn't care, as it made him see stars moments after Victor's hips stopped their frantic movements and he too was coming into Victor's slick grip, eyes falling shut as he moaned against Victor's neck.

 

They were both a mess, and they were seconds away from tumbling down onto the bed, their hands covered in each other's spend and lube as they held on to each other. Yuuri listened to their heavy breaths, felt the residual heat radiating off of Victor's trembling body, and gave in to that nagging desire to press as many kisses as he could to Victor's skin, reveling in the way Victor rested his cheek on top of his head.

 

Yuuri ran his hand up and down Victor's back, keeping him as close as he could as Victor kept his fingers tangled up in Yuuri's hair. The touches felt both simple and like everything they would ever need. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!!


End file.
